La Vie, mon terrain de jeu
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Tyki est observateur. Il voit, il comprend...


**Titre :** La Vie, mon terrain de jeu

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun

**Rating :** -13 ans

**Résumé :** Tyki est observateur. Il voit, il comprend...

**Notes :**

Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas un auteur satisfaisant.

Je peux écrire plusieurs fan-fictions à la fois, mais je n'en abandonne aucune.

L'histoire se passe après le chapitre 211 du manga.

* * *

><p><strong>La Vie, mon terrain de jeu<strong>

Aujourd'hui, il est riche. Hier il était pauvre ; demain il sera mort... Mais aujourd'hui, au moment présent, les bougies brûlent et il vit d'or et de luxe.

_Quel mensonge !_

Il vit plutôt de deux visages ! Un noir et un blanc : il ne fait pas même l'effort de remarquer que chaque masque est sali par son opposé. Et si il ne le remarque pas, comment pourrait-il le comprendre? Il s'est tellement persuadé qu'il est fou qu'il a finit par s'en convaincre, et la réalité est qu'il l'est, en fait, réellement devenu.

Il souffre, subit ! Mais jamais, _jamais !_ il ne se soumet. Il se croit dominant né, façonné pour devenir le roi le plus parfait ; mais même les rois ont des seigneurs, et ces seigneurs sont des dieux. Et lui, Tyki Mikk, Noah du Plaisir, met sa foi entre les mains d'un Dieu particulier : Adam, le premier Noah. Le premier fils de Dieu et le véritable père de l'humanité... L'homme qui était autrefois tellement humain qu'il en est devenu, depuis bien longtemps, inhumain...

Mais bien sûr, personne n'essayera jamais de comprendre le Comte Millénaire. Personne, sauf Tyki... Pour les autres Noah, le monde est un terrain de jeu ! Chacun ses souffrances, chacun ses problèmes ; ils sont bien trop occupés par eux-mêmes et par leurs ruminations pour tenter d'approcher les problèmes de leur prince. Ils le comprennent par empathie, grâce à ce lien unique qui les relie tous, mais au fond, ils ont peur de chercher et de découvrir les raisons des "crimes" du Comte Millénaire. Après tout, apprendre ce qui a déjà causé tant d'ampleur aurait des conséquences, quoiqu'ils puissent en dire, surtout qu'ils sont autant complices que coupables...

Bien sûr, aucun n'est aveuglé par ce costume ridicule derrière lequel il se cache, et quand ils le regardent bien, sous ses apparences quelque peu démoniaque, même les exorcistes doivent reconnaître que l'apparence sous laquelle le Comte Millénaire aime se montrer est amusante. Si les enfants qu'ils visitent ne pleureraient pas la mort d'un proche, alors ils en riraient, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais, au fond, cette apparence presque contradictoire avec son rôle n'est qu'une façade... Tyki l'a compris : il a vue les larmes de sang, les larmes invisibles que personne d'autres n'a été capable de percevoir. Il a vue et a compris la douleur d'être celui dont, un lointain temps avant, on avait peur de devenir. Oui, Tyki ne s'est pas laissé aveuglé.

Mais enfin, Tyki Mikk comprend ! A ses airs charmeurs, son élégance naturelle et sa beauté inégalable, il a été, nombreuses fois déjà, victime de rumeurs faussées, qu'importe que ce fusse positif ou négatif. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il baigne brusquement dans la richesse... Une fois, se rappelle-t-il, il a même été accusé de viol. De viol ! Plus que surpris, il s'est senti insulté. Il est un séducteur dans l'âme, un vrai ! alors comment aurait-il pu violer cette femme qui l'accusait clairement à tord? Les séducteurs ne prennent pas plaisir à forcer la main ! Ils aiment gagner les choses, et par-dessus tout, relever de vrais défis !

C'est aujourd'hui une vielle histoire, mais l'humiliation qu'avait alors ressenti Tyki ne s'est jamais dissipée. Il se rappelle ne pas avoir réagi au début, mais par la suite, il s'était enfermé pendant des jours, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait et buvant à s'en rendre ivre et incapable de marcher. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eut, il s'était retrouvé dépossédé de sa seule fierté et du peu d'estime que lui portait son entourage. Coupable ou non, ça n'avait aucune importance... Même si il n'y avait aucune preuve de son implication dans l'agression de cette femme, il n'avait pas pu prouver son innocence, ayant passé la soirée seul à trainer dans les rues. Son paiement s'était fait en deux parties : d'un côté, il s'était fait tabasser durement par ces soi-disant représentants de la loi ; d'un autre côté, il avait du donner tout son argent. Pas qu'il avait beaucoup, mais c'était déjà assez pour le nourrir quelques jours... Il avait travaillé si dur !

Évidemment, maintenant, c'est juste un fragment de son passé. Mais le présent se construit constamment sur le passé, et c'est ce passé qui a fait de Tyki ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et le Tyki d'aujourd'hui est capable de voir les souffrances de chacun. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que les larmes des Akumas n'étaient rien d'autre que le reflet de celles du Comte Millénaire. Et Tyki croit aussi qu'une partie de ses propres douleurs reflètent quelque peu celle du prince.

Mais surtout, Tyki sait que les Noah souffrent bien plus que chacun des sujets du Vatican. Il sait, et il ne l'oubliera jamais ; il le marquera lui-même au fer rouge sur toute son âme, si il le faut, parce qu'il reconstruit sa haine de l'Innocence et et de Dieu par-dessus, et qu'il se refuse à l'oublier.

Bien sûr, et c'est indéniable, il y a des exceptions ! Comme Kanda Yuu, par exemple. La première fois qu'il l'avait affronté, il s'en était de suite rendu compte ; depuis, il est obsédé par ce regard si particulier. Un regard de défi, de haine, de douleur ! Et plus encore ! Mais par dessus tout, par-delà un indescriptible défi lancé à Dieu et à toute vie, Tyki avait ressentit et ressent encore la soif de sang du Japonais. Il avait une fois de plus compris son prochain, et sans conteste, Kanda Yuu vit et lutte pour se faire tuer. Et, autant que les Noah, voir même plus, Kanda hait hargneusement l'Innocence. Rien que d'y penser, Tyki en frissonne d'extase... Le Japonais ferait un bon Noah.

Ensuite, incontestablement rattaché à Kanda, il y a - _avait_- Alma Karma. Quelque chose les liait, et c'était plus qu'une simple parenté quand aux expériences. Le Comte avait appelé cette partie de l'Histoire Amour et Tragédie, et Tyki s'était vaguement demandé si par "amour", le prince entendait l'amour d'amants. Et donc, dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il pouvait appeler ce lien entre les deux Seconds "inceste"? Il en doutait quelque peu, mais il avait vite compris qu'Alma Karma avait été, jusqu'au bout, irrémédiablement amoureux de Kanda. Et sans que Tyki ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il sait que cet amour était plus douloureux encore que ce que chaque Noah a, jusque là, pu ressentir. Sauf peut-être le Compte Millénaire et Road, voir même Wisely... Et lui-même.

Puis, Malcom C. Leverrier. Autant qu'il méprise cet homme, Tyki doit reconnaître que, même si ça sonne mal, Leverrier est malheureux. Oui, ça sonne mal... Et pourtant, il ne lui avait suffi que d'un regard pour s'en apercevoir. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que cet homme répugne Tyki, mais celui-ci ne peut rien faire quand aux faits. Même les Akumas sont trahis par leur regard, alors forcément, les humains le sont bien plus facilement. Mais bon, la réalité est, Tyki suppose encore aujourd'hui que Leverrier a du, dans son enfance, recevoir bien plus de coups que lui-même durant toute sa vie. La haine qu'il dégage ne trompe que les aveugles, et Tyki y insiste bien, s'y tient comme pour se prouver qu'il est encore humain : il n'est pas aveugle.

Enfin, il veut clore avec seulement une autre personne. Ce n'est pas Allen Walker, qui est encore trop innocent et naïf ; ce n'est pas Lavi, qui sait se cacher mais qui ne souffre toujours pas assez pour être considéré par Tyki ; ce n'est pas Bookman, qui a vu trop de choses pour encore ressentir une quelconque douleur ; ce n'est pas non plus Lenalee, qui pleure sans même le savoir ; c'est une personne discrète qu'il a seulement entraperçu : Miranda Lotto. Miranda qu'il trouve plus belle que la plus belle des fleurs, mais qu'il a sentit hésitante et maladroite. Il a ressentit sa peur, une peur si forte, si imposante, qu'elle étouffait ( et étouffe peut-être encore, il n'en sait rien ) la jeune femme. Il le sentait, le ressentait, et de cette peur viennent les terreurs et les maux, très certainement. Il aimerait la rencontrer réellement... Il aimerait la rencontrer, mais en tant qu'homme, et non en tant qu'ennemi.

_Quel dommage ! Ils sont déjà allés si loin !_

Il ne pensera pas aux généraux. Néanmoins, quelquefois, une pensée fugace lui rend visite pour lui chuchoter le nom de Cloud Nine. Il tenterait bien de la séduire, cette femme aussi ; il ne doute pas qu'avec elle, ce doit être difficile. Mais il aime ça, et cette femme le fascine presque. Elle est juste... particulière.

Tyki ne se demande jamais ce qu'il ce serait passé, si le Noah dont il possède l'âme n'avait pas été rejeté par Dieu. Il ne se le demande jamais parce qu'au fond, malgré ses maux et ceux de sa "famille", il arrive à contenter le plaisir que réclame son sang, son âme, son Noah intérieur. Et en même temps, il a peur de la réponse, parce qu'il sait que quoiqu'elle soit, il regrettera de s'être interrogé.

Alors Tyki joue son rôle. Il joue par intérêt, pour donner un but à son existence. Il joue pour déterminer ce qui est noir et ce qui est blanc. Il joue parce qu'il est perdu... Le monde n'est pas son terrain de jeu, c'est la vie en elle-même qui l'est ! Et domptant la mort comme tout Noah, Tyki Mikk ne la craint pas, la désire parfois... Il est fou et perdu, croit-il, sait-il ; mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce vraiment important? Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, il n'y a qu'une réponse qu'il donne et donnera : "oui".

Hier, il était pauvre. Aujourd'hui, il est damné. Demain, il sera mort. Mais damné ou non, il vit encore. Et de son vivant actuel, il se délecte de la souffrance ; le Noah du Plaisir peut trouver plaisir en tout, après tout. Et si souffrir est également un plaisir, alors soit ! Il ne laisse à personne le droit de le juger, encore moins ces dévots de Dieu qui n'hésite pas à commettre des crimes plus terribles encore que le Comte Millénaire pour détruire celui-ci.

_Au fond, qui sont les vrais méchants?_

- Je ne sais pas.

_Ce ne sont peut-être pas ceux que l'on croit._

Ou peut-être bien que ces termes - "bon", "mauvais", ne sont faits que pour catégoriser les gens. Tyki y croit parfois, avant de se rappeler que ses rires ne sont plus assez humains. Ses rires, ses rires... inhumains... Tyki y croit.

**FIN**


End file.
